


No Beast

by uncledisney (unclemoriarty)



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beast/Adam POV, F/M, Gen, I swear this one isn't crack, Introspection, Meg is this serious enough for you, One Shot, Romance, Unreliable Narrator, adam really hates the enchantress, and misses his maman, but what else is new, just bc belle isn't in this fic doesn't mean it isn't adelle, this IS adelle ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unclemoriarty/pseuds/uncledisney
Summary: The Beast used to hate roses.Usedto.





	No Beast

The Beast hated roses. Instead of pleasing him like they did before, their fragrance and vibrant colors only served to mock him and remind him of the beautiful, luxurious life he had lost. In the beginning of the curse, snow had quickly covered every living thing outside the Beast's castle, and he had been glad for it. If he had to lose _his_  perfect life, it wouldn't have been fair if mere plants kept theirs.

But somehow, those accursed roses kept growing under their cold blanket and all too quickly forced their way through the icy crust of the snowbanks at the foot of the castle. Soon after, they started climbing the stone walls, peeking through the library windows. He closed the drapes.

(He hadn't always hated them, though. In fact, roses used to be his favorite flowers. "The queen of flowers," he would call them. That's what his mother called them.  _Had_ called them.)

When an old man had arrived at  _his_ castle to eat  _his_ food, sitting in _his_ chair by _his_ fire and then dared to pick _his_ rose—! Well. Some might say he overreacted. He didn't care. After all, _he_  was the one who got cursed by an enchantress simply for the reason she didn't get her way. And still, some might say  _he_ overreacted? The old man was fine in the end anyway.

True, he didn't even care for that one white rose (not to mention _any_ of them anymore). But thanks to said cruel, unfeeling, _unjust_ enchantress, he had become paranoid about the well-being of every single rose in his dominion. She hadn't said what would happen if one of the roses were to be picked, but he wasn't going to take chances.

Judging by how she was insulted by the reasonable lack of interest in a wilting rose, he could guess all roses were special to her and wouldn't take kindly to another one being 'mistreated'. It was better to keep the thief around in case the enchantress came looking for someone to punish.

But the enchantress did not come for the man. _She_  did.  _She_ with a name that describes who she is inside and out.  _She_ who from her first day with him showed him how sacrificial love is.  _She_ who inspired him to be better.  _She_ who made him realize that he had never known what true beauty was before _her_.  _She_ with a kind heart, quick wit, and an unmatched love for roses.

 _She:_  beautiful, strong, enticing, persistent, rebellious, inspiring, independent, sweet, priceless—just like a rose.

The Beast hated roses. But Adam is no Beast.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos and you make this writer's day!  
> leave a comment/review and you make this writer happy forever!!


End file.
